Season 2: Adventure (2004-2005)
SEASON 2 ADVENTURE SONIC Sonic and Ph.D. Eggman fights again outside his base. However, they were shocked by a lot of chaos control, sending Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Big and Eggman to the planet of human habitation. After his swimming pool fell, Sonic made friends with a boy named Christopher. They met Sonic's old friends together and tried Dr. Stop Eggman to accept seven chaotic emeralds and take over the new planet! S season1 refresher season2 : Edit AppearancesEdit Characters: * Sonic the Hedgehog * Chris Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Ella * Mister Tanaka * Danny * Frances * Helen * Topaz * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Vanilla * J. Bailey SongsEdit Japanese versionEdit * "SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme * "T.O.P" - Closing theme English versionEdit * "Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) * "Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) * "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme PlotEdit After stopping him from going home, Chris runs away with Sonic and takes him farther and farther through the woods in the dark, and Sonic seems apathetic about being kidnapped by his friend. Mr. Tanaka and Topaz tried looking in the woods, but couldn't find them, so Topaz says that the police have to set up a search to find them quickly and Chuck says that they don't have much time to cause Chaos Control and send Sonic back to his world before the two worlds merge to cause time to stop. The next morning, Sonic and Chris walk through Station Square until they find a bike and ride as they leave the city and head to the desert. They stop at a cafe to have something to eat until the news came reporting about Sonic and Chris with a video of Lindsey upset and wants Chris to come back. Sonic and Chris leave the cafe and see Nelson's helicopters, so Sonic comes to a truck to give him and Chris a lift and the bike ended up in the desert while Sonic and Chris are in the truck and escape from the desert with the helicopters searching. Sonic and Chris stop at a forest and then a railway track that went passed by once. Chris says that he will forget about him someday. Sonic always forgets, but it would be impossible to forget about him. Soon Sonic and Chris are feeding some birds and are thinking that they will harder to find them even Chris' parents and they set off. They come up a waterfall and Sonic gives Chris a hand. Soon they walk across another forest. Chris runs and trips over a stone. Sonic asks him for a hand, but Chris can do it himself and they stop to see a beautiful lake. After failing to find Chris with his helicopter fleet, Nelson and Lindsey are ready to try and buy Chris back with whatever he wants when fortunately Chuck persuades them that they need to find Chris by themselves, personally, by looking somewhere Chris would want them to find him. Eventually Chris takes Sonic to a lakeside cabin that his family used to go to when he was little, but stopped when his parents started becoming busier and busier. They make a campfire and Sonic tells Chris that he'll stay if Chris wants him to. Chris realizes that Sonic has to go and finally admits that he was lonely before Sonic came, and was afraid that he would be lonely again. Sonic expresses hope that he'll see Chris again someday. So Sonic returns to his own dimension. Soon after, Lindsey and Nelson reach the cabin, and find Chris on the dock alone, and glad to see them.